


Chains

by MsGordo_Writings



Series: Chains [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Plot, what plot?  Nekkid Connor in chains.
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Series: Chains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616842
Kudos: 3





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to MsGordo (https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile) and has been posted with her express permission in order to preserve it from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Chains (1/1)  
Author: Karen  
Rating: NC17.  
Pairing: Dawn/Connor  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
Synopsis: Plot, what plot?  
Dedications: echo, whose fault this is. To Mel, Dawn Wood and Tammy who love it when I get smutty and especially for LunyKimberly who I believe has been wanting naked Connor in chains for quite sometime. Hope he lives up to your expectations, babe.

Connor eyed his wrist as the cold manacle snapped around it and then at his girlfriend. “You are aware I’m human, right? My soul’s pretty much anchored.”

Dawn Summers stepped back from the bed and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Uh-huh. With your family’s history I’m taking NO chances. You want to get lucky, you get stationary, pal.”

Connor sighed as he looked Dawn up and down. “You do know for me to actually stand a chance of losing my soul you have to be wearing less clothes than that?” He sighed another mournful sigh as he studied her baggy sweater and sturdy jeans. “A lot less.”

Dawn leered. “Not a problem.” She took hold of the hem of her sweater and raised a teasing eyebrow. “Ready?”

The chains holding Connor to the bed clinked warningly as he tensed in anticipation. “I’ve been ready for months, you’re the one that insisted on waiting.” His mouth dried out as the sweater inched slowly over Dawn’s hips and revealed an inch of flat stomach. “Which isn’t a problem, whatever works for you.”

Dawn dropped the hem of the sweater and delighted in Connor’s frustrated moan. “Really, that’s so sweet!”

Connor let loose with a very un-human growl. “Sweetie, you’re killing me here.” He licked his lips as Dawn pouted and flicked back her long hair, the lights of the flickering candles all around them dancing in her eyes. “Come over here and touch me.”

Dawn cocked her head thoughtfully. “Well, I don’t know….”

“Dawn!” The sound that emerged from Connor’s throat was a full out snarl. “I swear, if you don’t get over here and touch me I’m gonna…”

Connor cut off abruptly as Dawn leapt through the air and landed to straddle his hips and smile down at him tauntingly. “Yes? You’ll do what exactly?” Dawn leant forward until her upper body brushed teasingly against his and whispered in his ear. “You’re totally at my mercy, Destructo-boy.”

Connor’s eyes crossed as her crotch pressed down on his and she circled her hips slowly. “Gnuggh!”

Dawn nibbled lightly at Connor’s ear lobe and slowly kissed her way down his jaw to lightly at his throbbing pulse point. “You like?” A wordless gasp was her only answer as she slipped her fingers around to his shirtfront and began to slowly undo the small buttons there. Her lips followed her fingers as his chest was slowly revealed and Connor was able to do nothing but pull at the thick chains holding him fast and stare up at the ceiling of his room. As Dawn flicked open the last shirt button, she pushed the two sides of the shirt aside and laid Connor’s smooth torso bare. Her eyes were lit with appreciation as she looked down at the naked chest with and smoothed gentle fingers from nipple to navel. “No matter how many times I see you with your shirt off, I always forget how beautiful you are.” She leaned back slightly and took in the full picture of her tough boyfriend bound helplessly beneath her, muscles bulging through the sleeves of the shirt as he pulled against his chains. “Beautiful.” 

Connor bucked against her. “Dawn, please…” The chains clinked again in protest as he pulled against them. “For God’s sake…”

Dawn smiled into his wild blue eyes and took hold of the hem of her sweater once more. “Hold on, baby.” With a quick tug she had it up and over her head, leaving her in nothing but a tiny scrap of electric blue lace and silk. She dropped the sweater carelessly over the side of the bed and trailed her hands over her waist to cup her small breasts provocatively. “Do you want me?”

Connor blinked stupidly at the two mounds being offered to him so temptingly. “Yes.” He dragged his tongue over his dry lips. “Yes, I want you.”

Dawn swayed towards him, the tips of her breasts nearly brushing his mouth, and then pulled back. “How much?” She slipped down Connor’s body and brushed her body against his naked chest. “How much do you want me?”

Connor arched up at the feel of the warm silk and moaned as the flesh spilling over the cups of her bra swept over his nipples. “So much.” He gasped as Dawn licked a slow trail up his chest and her breasts followed in an agonizing path of white-hot heat. “So much…”

Dawn braced herself on one arm and reached behind herself with her other hand to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. She frowned in concentration for a moment before making a triumphant noise and the garment released itself. Connor watched as she pulled the shining straps down one arm and then the other and then her rose coloured nipples were swinging free as the bra joined the sweater down on the floor. Dawn smiled wickedly as she cupped the back of his head, pressed his mouth to her and commanded. “Show me, Connor, show me how much.”

Hungrily Connor obeyed, wasting no time in sucking her nipple into his mouth and stroking his tongue over it, increasing the pressure as Dawn moaned in pleasure above him. He felt the hard nub of her nipple grow under his tongue and pressed still harder as he sucked as much as he could of her breast into his mouth. The taste of her skin drove him towards madness as Dawn writhed against him and he ached to free his arms and pin her beneath him to take his fill of her. He growled in protest as she pulled back and he was forced to release her and then went gratefully to work on her other breast as she presented it to his mouth.

Dawn kept her eyes on Connor’s face as he suckled frantically at her flesh and watched as a slow blush spread over her chest as he worked his mouth against her. Fierce heat crackled in the pit of her stomach and a hard, insistent throb began to pulse between her legs as she felt his teeth scrape her nipple for the first time. She wriggled back and pressed her crotch hard against the bulge in his pants, gasping as the pressure from his mouth increased to unbearable levels as he began to thrust against her. She pulled back once more and, without a word, slipped away from his questing mouth to slither down his body. She played her tongue over his navel teasingly as her hands moved busily over his belt and catch to his jeans and then, with a quick tug, his pants were open and she moved to straddle his knees as she eased the material down over his writhing hips. 

Connor’s eyes crossed as he watched Dawn pull his jeans down to his thighs and then give him a wide grin before bending her head to his crimson boxer shorts. He felt her breath against the soft cotton covering him and then he bucked in surprise as the wet heat of her mouth closed over him and sucked gently at him without waiting to remove his underwear. “Oh god…” Her tongue skipped lightly up and down his length, pressing harder whenever she touched the head, and he flung his head back as he thrust helplessly up against her. “Dawn, please…” Connor moaned again as the wet mouth stopped moving over him. “Don’t stop, god, don’t stop!”

Dawn’s fingers stroked the damp material hiding him from her eyes. “Beg me.” She dragged long nails over the top of one thigh. “Beg me to take you, Connor.”

Connor’s head shook from side to side. “I don’t beg.” His hips strained helplessly up to her touch as she smiled and caressed him more firmly. “I’m not going to beg you.”

Dawn lifted an eyebrow. “Wanna bet?” She flipped her hair back over one shoulder and bent her head once more, keeping dancing blue eyes on his furious ones. Connor gasped as she peeled the material of his boxer shorts and her pink tongue darted out to lap at his weeping head. Heat exploded in his groin as her agile tongue danced over his flesh and his eyes glazed as he lost himself in the sensation of the wet heat on his naked flesh. Dawn gave one last lick. “Beg me, Connor. I can make it so good, sweetie.” She blew gently on his throbbing flesh. “I can make it so very, very good.”

Connor lost it the minute he felt her cool breath flood over him. His head went back as he stared with blind eyes at the ceiling. “Please, Dawn, please…” His hoarse cry echoed off the bedroom walls as Dawn tugged his boxers down to mid-thigh and without hesitation took the length of him into her mouth. On hand reached between his legs to stroke the soft sacs there and the other flexed against his hip, nails pricking his flesh, as she balanced herself. Connor gasped as her tongue curled around him and she sucked in her cheeks, the pressure on his head almost making him come right there. His wrists strained against the unforgiving steel holding them as he was forced to lay back and take whatever Dawn decided she wanted to do with him. His world shrunk to one consisting only of the rhythmic motions of her fingers and mouth and his hips jerked as he searched for release. 

Dawn let Connor’s hard flesh slip from her mouth with a soft pop and sat back on her heels. “Just a minute.” She pushed back and stood on shaky legs as she reached to pull off his jeans and boxers in one quick motion, leaving him completely naked except for the shirt that was bunched beneath him. Connor watched with passion heavy eyes as she fumbled with the catch of her own jeans and finally managed to shuck them over her hips, taking them down her slender white thighs to pool at her feet. Dawn smiled as she stepped out of the pants and turned in a slow circle, showing the blue thong that matched her discarded bra. “Well?”

Connor raised his head and stared as her firm, white bottom gleamed like milk in the candlelight. “Come here.”

Dawn wagged a finger tauntingly. “Uh-uh, I think we’ve established who’s giving the orders here, sweetie.” She shivered suddenly as Connor smiled a smug, knowing smile. “Connor?”

“Oh, yeah.” Connor wrapped the slack length of each chain around his wrists and fixed his eyes with a predatory smile on Dawn’s suddenly uncertain face. “I know exactly who’s giving the orders.” His arms tensed and even as Dawn backed away he ripped a chain straight out of the wall with a loud screech of protesting metal. 

Dawn gulped as Connor used two hands to yank the other chain from the wall. “Uh-oh.”

Connor climbed off the bed and stood before her with the chains dangling onto the floor and his shirt hanging off his shoulders. “Uh-oh is right.” He looked her slender body up and down hungrily. “Don’t make me come over there and get you, Dawnie.”

Dawn stared with wide eyes at the two gaping holes in the wall where he had wrenched the brackets from the wall and then at Connor’s triumphant face. “Note to self: Next time, buy thicker chains.” She tilted her chin up defiantly. “Are you evil?”

Connor cocked his head to one side and considered her. “If wanting you on your back and begging for mercy while I pound you through the mattress can be considered evil, then the answer would be yes.” His mouth curved upwards in an amused smile. “If you mean evil in the sense of wanting you lying dead at my feet with a broken neck, then emphatically no. I guess it’s just a question of trust.” His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Do you trust me, Dawn?”

Dawn tossed her hair back and put her hands on her hips as she looked him up and down. Standing there in the dim light afforded by the candles, with the chains hanging from his wrists and his erection standing proud against his flat stomach he looked anything but trustworthy. Hungry, dangerous and thrilling maybe, but definitely not trustworthy. Dawn’s lips curled in an appreciative smile and she put some swing in her hips as she sauntered across the floor to stand before him. “Yeah, I trust you.”

Connor moved in a blur to snatch her off her feet with a startled scream and toss her onto the bed. Dawn stared up at his satisfied face as he grinned down at her. “Good. Just so you know, you wouldn’t have gotten three paces away if you’d have said you didn’t.” He pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss and yanked the piece of lace covering her crotch sharply away. Dawn gasped as he reared back and spread her legs wide before bending and licking into her without preamble. She cried out as his tongue dragged back and forth over her, giving her no time to gather her scattered senses, just relentlessly pulling her forward into a swirling sensation of heat and light. Connor pressed her hips tightly to the bed as she tried to push up against his mouth and suckled relentlessly at her wet flesh, ignoring her gasps and breathless pleas for mercy. He felt the fist ripple of orgasm against his mouth and pulled his mouth away to cover her body and slide inside her burning heat with one strong push. 

Dawn cried out as he stretched her wide open and then cried out again as Connor wrenched her arms over her head and looped a dangling length of chain around her slim wrists to bind her to him and stretch her in taut helplessness beneath him. Slowly he began to move inside her, giving her time to adjust to his size and hardness and then as he felt her begin to relax under him his movements gained momentum until he was grinding his pelvis down hard against her with every thrust and Dawn was writhing blindly beneath his body as he drove her without mercy towards her climax. Dawn bucked madly up against him as she exploded into orgasm and then screamed as his hips pistoned wildly into her as her muscles clenching around him sent him tumbling headlong into his own release.

Connor thrust into her accepting body as her roared out his pleasure and then collapsed onto her with fierce shudders as his mind shut down for a few blissful seconds. He became aware of his surroundings slowly, Dawn shuddering against him and her soft gasps as she fought for calming breaths. He raised his head and pressed his mouth hard against hers. “I love you.” With eyes tight shut he kissed the breath back out of her again. “Dear god, how I love you.” He rolled to his side and pulled Dawn along with him until she lay sprawled on top of him, panting heavily into his chest.

Dawn blinked blearily at the candles that danced a few feet away and tugged feebly against the chains that still circled her wrists. “I love you too. You can let me go now.”

Connor adjusted his position slightly and wrapped strong arms around her slender body with a grin. “The hell I can.” He tugged at the chain that led to her wrists and his grin widened as it pulled taut. “I’ve got you now and I’m not letting you go.” He pressed a kiss to her tangled hair and squeezed her hard. “Not ever again.”

The End.


End file.
